Untitled for now
by Serenity Liridon
Summary: This Story is currently under revisions. Summary is also under revision. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

A/N: Yay! Winter Break! Finally! No more Finals and Classes! And here's the revised prologue. It's not really all that different from before but there are some changes. I'm going to warn you now, There will be more major changes further into the story. I'm almost done with the final revision of Chapter One so please bear with me. I should be able to post the revised Chapter one in a week or two. My family and I are getting ready to move by the time Christmas is here and we have a lot of packing to do so I might have to push back some of my revisions. I will definitely have another revised chapter up before school starts up again and then it might not be until the next break or summer before I have time to revise and post another. I apologize for any delay in the future.

A/N 2: Even as I am posting this, I will be taking down the other chapters. They will later be replaced by the new and hopefully improved revised versions.

**To Cenna, Adenoide, Kalisace, and Yana5,**

**I want to thank you for you reviews. ^.^**

**I am really happy to hear that there are people who like my story.**

Anyways. Here's the beginning. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**'Nightwalk Academy is one of the most obscured and little-known schools in all of the magical world. The few facts about the school that are widely known is that the school produces the best if the best in any given field of magic. This school accepts anyone who can pass their entrance exams and therefore all magical beings and creature inheritors are accepted. It is rumored that the school also accepts those of different dimensions but nothing has been proven. It is speculated that out of everyone who apply only 10% get accepted and of those 10 percent less than one percent are able to actually live to receive teaching from the school. The school was first discovered in the early 1700's and at that time, Ark Moor was the headmaster. It is unknown whether he was the founder of the school or merely the headmaster at that time. This school had a longstanding tradition of violence and is considered the Darkest school in world.'**

Harry Potter lowered the ancient book onto the table. He sat there with his eyes closed for a moment, his face scrunched up in deep thought and indecision. Nightwalk was the school that he found in one of the few books on school not in Europe. After what had happened a few days prior, He knew he had to leave Hogwarts if not to keep his friends safe, to find his center. He had been scourging the Room of Requirements of books on any school outside of Europe and found precious few but they were enough. The other schools he found did not seem to teach him the art of battle as well as Nightwalk seem to describe to him. It was a hard decision especially when he found that Nightwalk was actually considered a dark school. He let out a breath and opened his eyes. They flashed with determination.

"Alright. There's no backing out once the decision is made." Harry said as he took out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill from his book bag, which was sitting next to him, and began composing his letter to the headmistress or master.

**To the Headmaster or Headmistress of Nightwalk Academy,**

**My name is Emery Tarot Hasp Jr.,**

**I read about your school and Find that it is the type of school that will help me prepare for my future. I would like to apply…**

It was almost time for the summer in which the students would all return to their respective homes from Hogwarts. Harry had barely got out of the ministry with his life a few days prior. He hasn't spoken much to anyone since leaving the Ministry. When Hermione and Ron left the hospital wing, they had tried to cheer him up but he seemed to be in a perpetual state of depression. Nothing seemed to be able to cheer him up. The articles in the Daily Prophet only made things worse as they didn't mention Voldemort still being alive.

No.

They focused on the fact that Harry had led a group of students and broke into the ministry illegally, even though they did enter from the front entrance. The Prophet called him a criminal and Dark Lord to be. No one but those who had attended to DA or went on the mission actually knew what was going on but due to peer pressure, many of the turned on Harry. This only made him sink deeper into his depression.

Harry finished off his letter and the grabbed his bag to stand. He left the solitude of the Room of requirements and headed to the owlry. On his way there, he ran into Luna.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?" She asked in her usual dreamy tone.

"I'm fine, Luna. Listen, I'm in a hurry so…" Harry swiftly walked past her but was stopped when she spoke again.

"Harry…Don't let the Ranka Hetsi's bother you too much. They'll go away if you give them some love. Your Omarisis Killifargs will keep you safe on your journey to your soul." Luna said dreamily and skipped off. Harry turned to watch her go off with a strange look on his face before shaking his head and dismissing it as another Luna thing that he would never understand. He continued on his way to the owlry, this time he didn't meet anyone, much to his own relief. When he got to the owlry, a snow-white owl immediately flew and made a perch of his shoulder.

"Hey, Hedwig. How have you been?" Hedwig hooted, and gently nipped his ear. Harry smiled a little. "Hedwig. Listen. I'm sorry but I can't let you deliver this for me." Hedwig glared at him. Harry immediately began to explain himself. "Look, I know you're the best for this job but you're too recognizable. Everyone knows you are with me so they'll know who I am if I send you. I need people to think I'm not me. And besides that, you're way too beautiful. Everyone will want to stare at you and I don't want anyone to take you away from me, especially with how far this delivery is going to be."

Hedwig hooted once more and preened. Harry chuckled, glad that the crisis had been averted. "Good. Now let's go find an Owl who can help me deliver this."

Hedwig glared at the reminder that it wasn't her who was going to deliver whatever it was that Harry had. "Don't worry, Hedwig. I'll give you some things to deliver soon." Hedwig continued to glare but gave a grudging hoot of assent. Harry smiled again and walked around the owlry. He found on of the school owls and asked it if he could deliver a letter and with a single hoot as his answer, Harry tied the letter to his leg. After telling him where to go, he flew off.

Harry the turned back to Hedwig once the owl was out of sight. "Alright Hedwig. I'll see you later." Hedwig nipped his ear harder than usually, indicating that she still held a small grudge, and flew off. Harry sighed. "Okay. Let's get the stones rolling here."

Harry walked swiftly from the Owlry back to the castle and into Gryffindor tower. There, he met with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, who had also left the hospital wing.

"Harry. Are you alright? Where have you been?" Ginny immediately began asking.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I just needed some time alone and I couldn't do that here so I left."

"Harry…about Sirius…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"What about him." Harry asked, his voice cold and his expression closed off.

"We know how much he means to you but you have to move on." Hermione said gently.

"I'll move on when I move on." Harry stated.

"Harry, you have to move one quickly. And I think the best way for you to get over Sirius's death is if you talk about it with us." She said.

Harry's temper flared at her tone. She sounded like she had a right to know. Even when she didn't understand a single thing about how he was feeling. After all, she hasn't lost the only one who could have taken him as his family after so long without one. She didn't understand how he felt to see that the promise Sirius made to him in second year would never come true! How dare she!

"Drop It, alright! I do not need to talk about it! And even if I did, you wouldn't understand! You've never been in my situation so just stay the bloody hell out of my business!"

"Gee, she was only trying to help, mate. No need to snap at her like that." Ron said, growing angry.

"Well, maybe I don't want or need her help!" Harry growled back, storming away into the empty dorm room.

"Harry wait!" Ginny tried to go after him but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Leave him! If he doesn't want our help, he will blood hell not get it!"

"Harry's been on a really short fuse lately." Neville observed.

"Forget about the bastard." Ron snapped.

"Ron! You don't mean that!" Hermione scolded.

"Of course I mean it! If he's going to act like a damn prat about everything, I sure as hell mean it."

* * *

T.B.C

That's it for now, people. I hope the revisions actually made it better. If not, Send me a message or review and I'll try to fix any problems there are.

Also, I'm going to have to warn you, This will NOT be the final final Revision of this story. I have the tendency to go back and reread what I've written if I have a writer's block and change whatever I don't like. I will of course, put up a Note if I am going to go into revision.

Serenity 3


	2. PETITION!

I found this while browsing through some of the fanfics here. I totally agree with this movement so here i am doing my part. do yours by posting this on your stories or adding your name onto this letter. Join the movement people!

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret Star of the Morning Light Serenity Liridon


	3. Chapter 1: Truth

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

A/N: Happy Early Christmas! Here's chapter one as promised. I hope you enjoy. As I said, I most likely won't be able to post another revised chapter for a while with the move that my family and I are currently doing. I will also not have any internet connection until I return to the dorms so I won't be able to post any more chapters so I most likely won't be able to update until my next long break or summer. My apologies to all. Also, If I manage to survive the end of the world, I'll continue to update.

Anyways, On with the show.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Harry stayed in the dorm room until dinner. When dinner started, he knew everyone would be at the great hall so he chose this time to try and sneak out of the school. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him or trying to stop him from leaving. Once he was sure that no one was around, he grabbed his invisibility cloak, his outdoors cloak, and the marauder's map, and left the tower. He snuck through the halls as quickly and quietly as he could; looking at the map periodically to make sure no one was around. The halls were silent except for the chattering of the portraits that lined the walls of the school but they were not able to see Harry under the invisibility cloak so he was fine. He got out of the castle through one of the many secret passage on the Map and exited somewhere just outside Hogmeade. Once he entered Hogsmeade, he went to the Three Broomsticks where he knew there would be a floo network he could use. Before he entered, he placed a light glamour on himself that he had learned in one of the many study sessions he had done with Hermione in order to prepare to teach the DA. It was something that was never taught however, it was very useful in a time like this.

"I would like to use the floo network, please." Harry said softly, whilst making his voice slightly lower than his normal voice, the moment he entered and saw Madame Rosemerta.

"Oh, of course, sir. That will be four sickles." Madame Rosmerta said. Harry handed over the coins and grabbed some floo powder and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. As always, he lost his footing and fell face first onto the floor when he got to the other side

"Merlin. I hate Flooing." Harry mumbled as he dusted himself off. He glanced around quickly before he went to the back and entered Diagon Alley. He went immediately to Gringotts. It was luckily still open and mostly empty. He went up to one of the desks and spoke to one of the Goblins. "Excuse me. I would like to see my vault."

"Key, please." The goblin behind the teller desk said, not even bothering to look up from whatever it was he was doing.

"Uh…I'm sorry but I don't have it. It was taken from me" Harry lied as smoothly as he could then asked, "Is there a way I could get to my vault without a key or to get a new key?"

"Inheritance office. Down the hall, four doors to the left." The goblins stated and proceeded to ignore Harry. Harry gave a quiet thank you and quickly walked down the hall. He counted four doors to the left and came to a door with a silver name plate on it. It read:

**_Bloodtooth, Inheritance Office _**

Harry gave three nervous knocks and waited. He heard a gruff 'come in' and entered the room. It was a neat office room. The walls were lined with file cabinets and there was a giant vault door behind the desk. On the desk, there was a stack of paper a mile high.

"How may I help you, sir?" The Goblin sitting behind the desk asked, very professionally.

"Um…I'm…I'm Harry Potter. Wanted to see my vault but I didn't have my key because someone took it. I need a new key made for me and I was told to come here." Harry said, nervously.

"Hm…well then, there is only two ways for that. You either take an oath by magic stating that you are who you claim you are with blood or you may take the Blood inheritance test must be administered."

"Um…What is the Blood Inheritance Test?"

The Goblin seemed to scowl.

"Don't you wizards know anything?"

"I'm sorry but I was raised by muggles and wasn't told anything. I didn't know anything about wizards until five years ago and haven't been able to read anything about them because I'm always in the muggle world. During the summers and never allowed to leave Hogwarts during the school year."

The Goblin sighed and began to speak. "The Blood Inheritance test is a test to show what you can inherit. It will show you bloodline and what family fortune you may inherit based on your personal history, your ancestors, and the wills of all previous vault holders and families. Not many families do this as many know their fortunes are not rightfully theirs. They either stole it or somehow forced the right of inheritance upon themselves. Most find that they inherit less if they take this test so it is not done often. It is your choice whether to take this or not. All it requires from you is a drop of blood." Bloodtooth explained, his scowl lessening slightly.

"I'll take it." Harry said, after a bit of thought. "I won't lose anything from it after all."

"Very well. I will prepare the necessary materials." Bloodtooth said looking slightly surprised as he got out of his chair and began rummaging through his desk drawers and then went to the vault door behind his desk and opened it with his magic. Harry couldn't see anything in it. He assumed it had been magicked to be that way.

Once Bloodtooth returned, he placed a rather large piece of parchment onto the desk with a small square on the portion closest to Harry.

"Place a single drop of blood in the box." Bloodtooth stated, handing Harry an ornately jeweled silver dagger. Harry took the dagger and pricked his middle finger carefully, letting a single drop of blood fall onto the parchment inside the box. The blood seemed to sizzle, expand to fill the box and then disappear. When the blood disappeared, red lines began to appear shooting out from the box into what looked like a web. As the web expanded, it seemed to zoom out to fit onto the too small piece of parchment. It was a half an hour later that the web stopped expanding and the blood used to make the web turned into words. Bloodtooth carefully picked up the parchment and read through it slowly.

"Well, Mr. Potter. It does seem that you do not lose anything at all and are far luckier than many other wizards or witches who have taken this test."

"My inheritance is mine?" Harry asked, wondering what Bloodtooth was talking about.

"That is not all…" Bloodtooth turned the parchment over and handed it over to Harry who read it over.

**_Inheritor by Blood:_**

**_Potter Family Le Faye Family Myrridin Family_**

**_Gryffindor Family Black Family _**

**_Ravenclaw Family Peverell Family_**

**_Inheritor by Conquest:_**

**_Slytherin Family_**

**_Inheritor by Will:_**

**_Morganna Family William Family Halliwall Family_**

**_Covette Family Klinglon Family Hanlay Family_**

**_Note I: There are many other vaults that have long been forgotten and all records of who owned them lost during the war. The following Vault numbers are also inherited by the heir. _**

**_Vaults number: 3, 8, 16 thru 24, 37, 44 thru 55, 84 thru 92, 105, 335 thru 345, 547 thru 554_**

**_Note II: The wills of the previous vault owner stated that the defeated of the Dark Lord is to inherit their vault. Any and all those vaults are also inherited by Heir. Vaults are not listed due to the sheer amount needed to process. Gringotts Goblins will collect them together for the Heir._**

Harry stared at the list incredulously. "Do I own these now?"

"Yes. And many more as well." Bloodtooth said, giving a very creepy smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You are now the richest patron of Gringotts."

Harry felt faint. "I think I'm going into shock. I can't believe I own all that! I'm only 15! I can't have all these."

"Oh but you can. You have now become Gringotts Bank's most important customer."

"I…I need to…process all this…but first…do you have any bank statements for my Potter family vaults?" Harry asked.

"Did you not receive the one that was sent to you not a week ago?" Bloodtooth asked, raising a brow.

"I…What? I was sent one a week ago? I never got any!" Harry said. "I never got any mail at Hogwarts a week ago."

Bloodtooth frown while narrowing his eyes. "Would you like to go meet with you family Bank Manager? He may be able to help you with your troubles."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Take the parchment with you." Bloodtooth got off his chair and began walking, motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry grabbed the parchment and rolled it up before following. They walked through the winding hallways until they came upon a door with a gold name plate on it. 'Griffinclaws', it read.

Bloodtooth knocked on the door and motioned for Harry to enter. Harry did so.

"Ah…Mr. Potter. And Bloodtooth. How may I help you?" Griffinclaws was a goblin much older than Bloodtooth.

"Mr. Potter would like to see his bank statements." Bloodtooth stated.

Griffinclaws raised an eyebrow. "I sent one out to you a week ago."

"I never received it." Harry stated.

"No matter, I have a copy here." Griffinclaws said, getting off his chair. He was frowning like Bloodtooth had been when he heard the news.

"I shall take my leave then." Bloodtooth stated, leaving with a slight bow towards Griffinclaws. Griffinclaws returned it with a nod before going thought his cabinets and pulling out a file. It was a rather thick file.

"This folder contains all the statements we have sent you of your vaults for the past 20 years. You should have received them all on your eleventh Birthday."

Harry frowned. "I've never received any statements. Even after I entered Hogwarts. I never received an owl from Gringotts."

"Gringotts mail does not usually get sent out by owl. We use Goblin magic and the mails and statements usually appear in the customer's private living space."

"Still never received any mail from Gringotts."

He took the file and looked through each piece of paper and narrowed his eyes when he saw that money had been taken from his vaults in large quantities after his parents had died. "Why were there withdrawals from my trust vaults after my parents death and before I entered Hogwarts?"

Griffinclaws walked around the table and looked at the statements Harry was talking about. "I believe your magical guardian said that they were for you family to use to take care of you."

Harry tensed. He continued to read the next few. "What about these? I know I definitely had not used that much to by school supplied with."

"Your magical guardian said you needed extra provisions."

"That's…That's total Bull!" Harry grinded out. "Who the hell is my Magical Guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore is you magical Guardian."

Harry looked at Griffinclaws in shock. "What? Dumbledore is my Magical guardian?"

"Did you not know?"

"No…He…He never said…He never told me. I don't even know what a magical Guardian is! He was taking money from my vaults?" an expression of anger and horror bloomed across Harry's face.

Griffinclaws frowned. "Under Wizarding Laws the Magical guardian should have made him or herself known that they are the Magical Guardian of said witch or wizard when they enter a wizarding school."

"I was never told…I don't know the first thing about wizarding law." Harry said softly.

"It is not a required class but anyone from a wizarding family would have learnt this very early on." Griffinclaws stated.

"So it's only those from the muggle world that aren't taught the laws?" Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

"They are not taught because many assume that they will find a book on wizarding law and read it."

Harry twitched and clenched his fist tightly. "So Dumbledore took advantage of my ignorance."

Griffinclaws said nothing. After a short while, he spoke up again.

"Is there a way for me to ban his access to my vaults?" Harry asked.

"Emancipation is the most legal way and permanent way; however, a very good and plausible reason must be presented."

"How do I get emancipated?" Harry asked, looking determined.

"You'll need to put it through the ministry to review." Griffinclaws stated. "But because your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, you'll need a very good reason for getting emancipated. And even then, the ministry may not allow for your emancipation as the Wizengott is mostly in Albus Dumbledore's control."

The moment the word hit him, Harry realized another fact. /Dumbledore…he could have…/ He gritted his teeth tightly. /Damn him. But he did it for my own good. He did it to protect me from…Wait. What am I thinking! He condemned Sirius to Azkaban! He lied to me! He stole from me!/

"Is there such thing as inheritance theft?"

Griffinclaws' eyebrows went high up and then a grin began to form on his face. It was rather scary with his sharp teeth. "Why, yes…there is, Mr. Potter. But that is a tall accusation. Do you have proof of that?"

"You said that money was given to my relatives for my caretaking. I never received a single knut of what was being paid to them for my care. I was given rags to wear and made to work like a house elf." Harry stated. "And I have not bought anything except for school supplied which does need 50000 galleons withdrawn. And you may compile every statement I that was every sent out after my parents death. And send some people to see if there are any ward that prevent mail from getting to me."

"Would you like to take him and your relatives to court for Inheritance theft? Not just for the emancipation?" Griffinclaws asked, sounding very gleeful. Harry gave a nod.

"Also…can I look at my parents will if they have one?"

"Of course."

Griffinclaws looked through his cabinet again and pulled out a very small file folder. Harry opened it and only found a single piece of parchment.

**_The Last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Anne Potter nee Evans._**

**_We, Lily Anne Potter nee. Evans and James Charles Potter, on this twenty-ninth day of October, 1980, being of sound mental health and possessed of full mental capacity, hereby declare this document and all its contents and provisions to be our complete and legally-binding Last Will and Testament. I hereby fully revoke any and all wills, testaments and codicils made prior to this Last Will and Testament._**

**_I hereby declare that my Estate shall be divided among the following listed beneficiaries exactly as follows:_**

**_To Frank and Alice Longbottom, whose relationship to us is that of friends, we give 1million galleons._**

**_To Sirius Orion Black, Whose relationship to us is of a brother, we give 1 million galleons and a summer house in Wales._**

**_To Remus John Lupin, whose relations hip to us is that of a friend and brother, we give 500,000 galleons and a house in Winchester and any books of his choosing._**

**_To Peter Pettigrew, whose relationship to us is that of friends, we give 500,000 galleons and all the maurauder's pranking materials._**

**_To the Weasley Family, whose relationship to us is that of a family friend, we give 500,000 galleons._**

**_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, whose relationship to us is that of a mentor and confidant, we give 500,000 galleons._**

**_To Harry James Potter, whose relationship to us is that of our son, we give to you everything else that has not yet been distributed and our love and hope that you will lead a happy and joyful life._**

**_In the event that any of the named beneficiaries are deceased at the time of my death or unable or unwilling to accept the above listed amount and portions of my estate, their potion will return to Harry James Potter and whoever does not agree with our decision to distribute out monies can go to hell._**

**_If any beneficiary were to take the dark mark, their portion will not be given and will be returned to Harry James Potter. If any beneficiary betray Harry James Potter in any way shape or form, they portion will be returned to Harry James Potter. If Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore betrays the family, he will receive nothing from this will and all that will be given to him will be returned to Harry James Potter. If Albus Dumbledore does not follow the will, He will not receive anything and compensation must be made to Harry James Potter. The betrayal shall be decided upon by Harry James Potter._**

**_I name the following in order of those who will take on custody of Harry James Potter until he reached the Age of Maturity:_**

**_Sirius Black_**

**_Alice Longbottom_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

**_Minerva Mcgonagal_**

**_Severus Snape_**

**_If all of the above are not able to take Harry James Potter, then another more suitable guardian will be found for him. Under no circumstances will Harry James Potter be sent to be in the custody of Vernon and Petunia Dursley._**

**_We, Lily Anne Potter nee. Evans and James Charles Potter, hereby declare this to be our true and complete Last will and Testament, signed in the presence of the Three witnesses listed beneath our signature._**

**_Lily Anne Potter nee. Evans_**

**_James Charles Potter_**

**_Witness Present:_**

**_Griffinclaws_**

**_Gringotts Bank Manager_**

**_Sirius Orion Black_**

**_Friend and brother_**

**_Bloodtooth  
Inheritance Office Manager_**

Harry read through the will and felt a deep hatred begin to grow within himself at Albus Dumbledore. "Griffinclaws…is there a way for me to…file a complaint against Dumbledore and have him compensate me for every penny he and the Dursley's have taken from me?"

"We cannot do anything as there is no clause for that, however, if there is something he did that could be charged against both ministry laws and ours, then it is possible."

"Did my parent's wills ever get executed?" Harry asked.

"No. It has been sitting in my office since it was filed and accepted. Apparently Dumbledore had pushed the ministry to agree that it was not necessary for the Will to be read. I was named the exectutioner of the Will however, all my attempts to execute said will was blocked by the Ministry and Dummbledore."

"I'd like to file against him for that as well." Harry said, anger shimmering in his eyes. "I think I will also file a complaint to the ministry and request for compensation for freezing my parents will. I don't care if I have to read every book on wizarding law. I will get my revenge on the ministry and Dumbledore."

Griffinclaws grinned widely. "I've been waiting for a while for someone to stand up against him. It will be done Mr. Potter."

"Great. Make sure you do the worst you can." Harry said.

Griffinclaws nodded before switching gears. "Is that all you came here for?"

"No." Harry said, suddenly remembering. "This was something I got from Bloodtooth."

Griffinclaws took the parchment and looked at it. He looked surprised as he read it. "I believe I like you, Mr. Potter. You've just made me a very powerful goblin."

"Uh…You're welcome?" Harry asked confused.

"Would you like an inventory of everything you have in your vaults sent to you?"

"No. I'll come here personally to pick it up. I think Dumbledore's been messing with my mail so I have to be careful. I'll see what I can do after I get emancipated and find a place to stay."

"Very well. Then I will be compiling a list for the other vaults you have inherited and take inventory and checking into them."

"Yes. Thank you." Harry said. Minutes later, He was walking out of Gringotts and heading back to Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

t.b.c

A/N: If there's anything you want me to explain more clearly, please send me a review and I will try to clear things up as best as I can.


	4. Chapter 2: New Home and Scandals

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

A/N: Hey, people! I've finally managed to update! I've been so busy with college and coursework. I have three of the worst classes group together this semester and it's keeping me busy to the extreme but due to my sheer laziness on some days, I managed to have This chapter revised and posted now. This will probably be my last update until spring break or summer vacation.

I hope you enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 2: New Home and Scandal**

The moment, Harry got off the Hogwarts express and walked through to the muggle train station, he saw his aunt and uncle.

"Hurry up, boy! We don't have all day!" Vernon yelled as he strode over to Harry. Harry followed after his uncle with a bit of defiance in his stance, though he felt the urge to submit and cower, after he said his goodbyes to Hermione and the Weasley's. The Dursley's didn't dare try to discipline him when there were so many people around.

The moment, they got back to Number 4 Private Drive, Harry stopped into the kitchen,

"Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. I would like to speak to you." Harry said, successfully able to keep the tremble in his voice from showing.

"Show some respect boy! We…"

"Shut up and listen!" He yelled. "I have found a way for me to go away and stay away permanently."

That stopped Vernon before he could start ranting again and even Petunia was looking interest. "Dudley. Go up to your room. Your mother and I need to talk with the boy."

Dudley did as he was told though he complained all the way up but everyone ignored it. Once they heard Dudley's bedroom door close, Vernon said, "Talk Boy."

"Tomorrow morning, I need a ride to a place in London. I will be all packed and ready to go. All I need you to do is sign this form." Harry put a form he had gotten from the town Hall. It was an emancipation form. Through everything, he felt a nagging voice at the back of his head saying this was a bad idea but he knew that the voice was wrong. This was the right thing to do so he stamped it out.

"And how do you expect to support yourself?" Petunia asked. "And what about the freaks? They'll be coming here the moment you leave."

"My parents left me a little money and I could get a job if that isn't enough. As for my people, you just need to tell them that I was taken from here by one of them. Or you can tell them I ran away. Whichever you prefer. Dumbledore will soon be out of the picture. And all you have to do is threaten to call the authorities or something."

"And you'll never come back?" Vernon asked.

"Yep. I've already decided that I'm tired with Dumbledore and want out so I'm leaving. They won't be able to do anything."

"What about that Volde guy. Dumbledore said he was out to kill us." Petunia asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure that you won't be hurt. You'll be protect because they'll want somewhere to put me if they catch me, which they won't. If you really want to be 100% safe, all you have to do is leave the country." Harry snorted.

Vernon stared at him with his beady eyes and slowly signed the paper followed by Petunia.

"I'll drive you tomorrow to where you need to go as long as you never show up at our doorsteps again." Vernon said. Harry nodded and was handed the paper again. He went back to his room and gave the envelope with the emancipation papers in it for Hedwig to deliver. Before he let her leave however, he said something to her.

"Hedwig. I won't be able to keep you with me for a while so I want you to go to Mooney after you deliver this letter, okay?" Harry asked. Hedwig looked hesitant.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig but you're too noticeable. And right now, I need anything but to be they see you, they'll know who I am for sure. I'll be sure to visit thought. And I'll try to get you back as fast as possible but for not please…" Hedwig gave a sad hoot of assent and flew off. Hedwig would know to drop in a mail box which would eventually get to the Town Hall and went flying to Remus Lupin.

The next morning, Vernon drove Harry to the Leaky Cauldron just as he sun began to rise and left immediately after. Before Harry entered, he pulled on his cloak and went through to Diagon Alley after reserving a room. He didn't stop for anything as he went straight to Gringotts. He asked one of the Goblins to take him to Griffinclaws office since he didn't remember. He made it there within minutes.

"Mr. Potter. Welcome. Before we begin, Bloodtooth wanted to give you these." Griffinclaws handed Harry a ring of Keys. "These are the keys to all the vaults you own."

Harry took them. "Send him my thanks."

Griffinclaws nodded and then got down to business, placing a large stack of parchment onto the table. "First, your emancipation has been approved and quietly sneaked into the files of the Ministry. You are now legally an adult. You are now eligible for taking care of all your finances and estates as well as take on you titles."

"Titles?" Harry asked.

"Yes. As a Lord under the names Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. There is also Prince as you will be going by under Slytherin."

"Stop." Harry held up his hand. "I don't need to know any more. So I have a dozen titles…I figure those out once I figure out where I will be living."

Griffinclaws nodded. "Then I shall give you your head rings of your families later. On another note…Your emancipation in the Muggle world has also been approved rather quickly with a bit of string pulling on our part. Your accusations against Dumbledore and the Dursley's have been sent to the right people and will definitely be passed and get to court. Also, here is the inventory of everything in your vaults and everything you own outside the vaults. The only vault we could not access was the Peverell Vault. If you wish an inventory, you will have to go inside and do an inventory yourself."

"That's fine. Thank you. I'll look through this stack of parchment right now. If you don't mind me staying here. Also, I have a few requests…"

"There will, of course, be a price."

"First, I would like to open an account under a different name that does not have any connections at all with Harry Potter. I would like to have some of the money transferred to the new account but the connection between the two completely destroyed. And also, I'd like for a copy of every book that are in my vaults to be copied and placed into a multi-compartment trunk, if possible. I don't want to keep on coming back here just to get some new books to study or read."

"All easily done. The payment will be, of course 250 galleons." Harry gave a nod and began looking through the inventory. There was so much in all the vaults that he barely knew what they were. He was glad that there seemed to be a picture of what the object or thing was or else he would not have known what the inventory stated.

As Harry had expected, the black family vault had a lot of dark and cursed artifacts that the goblins had yet to discover what they did so Harry didn't really bother looking at them in great detail. After he was done with the black inventory of the artifacts, however, he did ask Griffinclaws to try and find out what they did without causing too much damage or harm. The Potter Vaults had a lot more thant he had expected, though. Harry had always thought that all the potters had was what was in the trust vaults but he found out they also had a main vault had a lot of gold and artifacts.

About four hours later, Harry finally resurfaced because he was hungry. He had barely gotten done with half the stack. He went out for a quickly lunch, under disguise, and then returned to Gringotts to finish reading the inventory. By the time Harry was finished reading through the inventory, it was already past dinner time. Before he left, Griffinclaws gave Harry a shrunken trunk and then told him that a vault was available now and all he had to do was fill out some forms for the vault when he next came. Griffinclaws also gave Harry a box the size of a shoebox. When he opened them when he got back to the room he was staying at, he found that they were rings. From what the note Griffinclaw had left inside the box, they were the lordship rings to each of the respective families he now oversaw.

The Next day, he returned to Gringotts for his vaults. His new vault, he placed under the name Emery Tarot Hasp Jr. After he finished with that vault, he had the goblins transfer all the money from all of the vaults from the mor minor families into it. He kept the more well-known and major families intact except that half the interest attained in each vault would be transferred without a trail to that vault as well. In total, his new vault had quite a few hundred million galleons in it by the time the goblins were done combining all those vaults.

He also went to see the vaults from known families with big names. There was so much in each of the vaults; he noticed when he took a tour of them all that day. His family vault alone would have let him live in luxury for 6 generation but with all the other vaults added, he felt faint even thinking about how much he had inherited. Not only were there galleons, there were also other valuables. In the Gryffindor Vault, there were numerous enchanted armors and weapons and a collection of offensive, defensive, and transfiguration books; many of which were very rare and hard to find. All of them were originals. In the Hufflepuff vault, there were a variety of plants and animals and healing books. In Raven claws vault, there were Arithmancy, runes, ancient language, history books, and a wide variety of others. Slytherin was the one with many rare potion ingredients and book on light and dark magic, rituals, necromancy, and other magics that were deemed dark magic. Just going to these vaults had overwhelmed Harry to not end. After visiting these vaults alone, he made a snap decision to connect all the vaults to a central atrium where there would be doors leading to each of the vaults. The Central Atrium, he decided, would be the Peverell Atrium that lead to the three peverell brothers' personal vaults. It was, after all, the most protected vaults in all of gringotts. Before he left Gringotts, he had a discussion with Griffinclaws on the propertied he owned, and through their talk, Harry found the perfect place to live; the Summer Star Complex in Winchestor.

**Ministry of Magic**

Dumbledore strode into Cornelius Fudge's Office.

"What is the meaning of this, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"It is as I wrote. Mr. Potter will be sent to Azkaban for breaking into the Ministry and the Department of Mystery and breaking many of the orbs in the Prophecy Room as well as the murder of the people found dead at the scene."

"What is completely out of the question, Cornelius. The Wizengott will never allow for that."

"Well then I will not take it before the Wizengott. It has been done before and it will be done again."

"Dumbledore didn't know what else to say so he left the room.

The next day, the Dailey Prophet printed.

**_The Boy-Who-Lived, A Rogue!_**

**_Yesterday afternoon the Ministry of Magic charged Harry Potter with breaking into the Ministry, or more specifically the Department of Mystery and breaking many of the Prophecies housed there. Not only that, He was charged with the murder of many officials in the ministry. When Aurors went to collect young Mr. Potter to be taken to Azkaban, It was found that he was not there. His Aunt and Uncle reported that he had run away. It is assume that he got wind of his charges and sentence and he has run…_**

The first thing Harry, or rather, Emery, did when he arrived at Winchester was go furniture shopping. He had dropped his sparse belongings at the apartment and told his new House elf, Nini, whom was the former Potter Family head house elf, he found out he had after she appeared in Gringotts looking for him, to stay at the house for a bit, and immediately went to buy everything he needed for the apartment. It took him the entire day and twelve furniture shops but he was able to finish getting all the furniture he needed. He even went as far as visiting one antique furniture store, which he found many intriguing things to buys. The furniture would be delivered in a week so he would sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. After he was done furniture shopping, he went to buy some light grocery as he didn't have enough time to actually go all out in buying grocery at the moment. Immediately after he got back to the apartment, Nini took everything he bought and began putting it away.

The second day, he went to get the electronics he would need which ranged from refrigerators to television to music players. He also bought a lot of kitchen utensils. He warned Nini to try and keep a room magic free so that the electronics won't be harmed. It was immediately complied with.

The third day was spent buying a lot of new clothes. He knew he needed to buy them because he refused to wear Dudley's old clothes when he didn't have to. He was a bit hesitant to buy anything expensive but since he had a lot of money and whatever he bought barely dented his account, he just shrugged it off and bought whatever he wanted. He bought quite a few sets of leather pants and jacket as well. He also bought formal clothing, casual-formal, and casual clothing. He spent most of the day shopping for all the clothes he wanted.

The fourth day, he went out to have a look around the area and buy some loose ends, such as curtains, beddings, and toiletries. When he got back to his apartment that day, he noticed that Nini had been busy. The place was expanded and there were even extra rooms he found and an extra upstairs floor and a lot more. Emery spent the time before dinner was served exploring the new space that had been created.

On the fifth day, he stayed at the apartment, his new home, and looked through his books. He was searching for a way to hide his scar and though about getting a facial tattoo. He was searching his books to see if it was possible. Most of the books he had said it was possible so he went and chose some designs that he might want. He decided on two; one over his scar and the other on the back of his shoulder blade. One book in his vast library showed how to make magical tattoo ink that could be imbued with magic for multiple purposes. He marked the book and page to read later. His furniture also arrived this day. He had Nini help him take them up after the people who brought the furniture had left.

For the next few days until the furniture arrived and was set up, Harry looked through the book on magical tattoo inks and went to a variety of muggle Tattoo parlors. Once he decided on which Tattoo parlor he would go to who would accept using his homemade ink, he went to Gringotts and asked for them to get the ingredients he needed for the inks. It was delivered to him very quickly and he was able to start making in the day after he asked for the ingredients. Four days later, the inks was made to be just the way the book said they should be and he went back to the tattoo parlor with the ink and the designs he wanted. The first was done across his forehead and was almost like an inked in circlet. The second was a phoenix on the back of his right shoulder blade. There was just enough ink for both.

Once the Tattoo artist was done, he put some ointment on both the finished tattoos, bandaged them up and gave some instructions to Emery about what to do until it healed. Emery pretended to listen because he had some balms he bought from an apothecary in Diagon Alley that would heal the tattoos within two days. He felt really accomplished that he now had hidden his scar now, though the tattoo was more eye catching than the scar, he would hide the Tattoo under some headbands or bandanas he would buy. He knew he only had until January before he would be called to take some test to see if he was worthy of entering Nightwalk, as it was stated in the letter he had received from the headmistress earlier that day.

As he walked around the city, he noticed a small shop out of the way from view. It was called Butterfly. A very simple name for a shop; a single word filled with so much meaning. Emery felt himself being drawn to the shop so he entered. It was a very quaint little shop. And the moment he entered, he was greeted very warmly.

"Welcome to Butterfly!" Two people immediately approached. Emery did a double take. He could immediately tell that they were cross dressers. "How may we help you?"

"…Um…I…well…I would like to get a complete makeover." Emery said composing himself.

"A complete make-over, you say?" The person in the pink asked.

Emery nodded. "I want to not look like me."

"What are we allowed to do?" the one in black asked, sounding excited.

"Anything goes…within a reasonable limit. I have money after all."

"Great! It's been a while since we've had a customer like you. Mika, let's get set up!" The black cross dresser said, pushing Emery into one of the many chairs. Mika, the Pink Cross dresser, immediately went to get supplies for him.

"Do you mind telling and showing me what you're going to be doing?" Emery asked.

"Of course! Now first we're going to add some extensions and then give you a stylish haircut. This bird's next just will not do. Then we might add in some high lights to your hair. I hope you don't have any aversion to make-up because we'll be using BB creams and eye liners. A bit of flush too maybe and possibly some eye shadow. I hope you don't mind if we use some make up on you. Oh! And maybe we'll make it so your hair is wavy! That would be great! And some color contacts maybe? And some…"

"Luka! Stop your rambling! You're scaring the poor kid." Mika said, returning with an armful of things. Emery stared at the things apprehensively.

/What have I gotten myself into./ Emery asked himself as they attacked him with hair products and make-up. It was almost five hours later that he had emerged from Butterfly with a completely new look.

"Do come again if you every need another make over!" Mika yelled after him.

"Thanks. I will." Emery said. He was very satisfied with his new looks and he got instructed on how to change and do whatever was needed to keep his current looks. He now had somewhat less messy wave hair that was layered down just below his shoulder blades. His bangs were pushed back or to the side and were much longer than before. He was now wearing a pair of blue-ish color contacts making his eyes an unusual blue green. With the eye liner, his eyes now looked a bit wider. After much thought, Emery agreed that this feminine innocent look was best to deviate from his original looks though he still grumbled about it in his head. His hair was also tipped with some red. His cheeks look higher too with the two 'girl's' skills in make-up.

After getting out of Butterfly, Emery immediately went back home. While home, Emery went through many books and Began learning as much as he could about what he would need before entering Nightwalk. Nini was a great help as he found out that his grandfather had actually attended Nightwalk and the old house elf remembers exactly what she heard from his grandfather about the school. With Nini's Instructions, he learned Occlumency, review all potions that he had already learned at Hogwarts and a few new ones, a variety of plants life used in potions and their care, and a variety of healing potions and spells. He also learned warding, sealing, a bit about blood magic and necromancy, wandless magic, and went out to the gym almost every day to try and get more physically fit. He took to spying on some martial arts classes and getting books from the library to practice martial arts and other fighting.

All the while, he was completely oblivious to the fact that the magical community was in complete chaos over his disappearance. He had, after all, stopped replying to any and all letters from everyone from Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix.

**Hogwarts**

"We have to find Harry! For all we know, he could have been taken by some death eater and is now enduring harsh torture!?" Molly Weasley cried out, almost hyperventilating.

"We are trying our best to find him. I had sent Tonks and Kingsley to talk to the Dursleys about where Harry was."

"Yeah. Ya did. They said he ran away." Tonks said. "They're sticking with that ridiculous story the Prophet printed out."

"Perhaps the brat did run away." Severus Snape stated.

"We suspect they are lying." Kingsley stated after shaking his head. "And that they are aware of Harry's location.

"I'll have Severus visit and see if he can get some answers out of them."

Severus scowled at Dumbledore's assumption that he would do that. Dumbledore ignore Severus's scowl and continued. "Did anyone find any leads to where Harry might be?"

"I know Ron and Hermione have been trying to get Harry to reply to one of their letters but all of them have been returning unopened. Maybe he's in some warded area." Remus said, somewhat hopeful. He didn't really mention Hedwig being at his home. He knew that there must be a good reason for Harry's disappearance. He knew how badly the Dursley's treated him but unfortunately, he couldn't get within three blocks of the house because of some ward that prevented Dark Creatures from going near the house.

"Or he could be in a muggle infested area." Moody growled out.

"Knowing Potter, that is likely. He was always too fond of Muggles." Severus stated.

"Keep up the search. I will be speaking with the Goblins to see if they know anything. They seemed to have cut off our funds from us. I will have to speak with them to get rid of the misunderstanding." Dumbledore smiled. "We'll Have access to Grimmauld Place again soon."

The next day, they saw the Daily Prophet…

**_Albus Dumbledore, A Thief_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_According to an anonymous source that the prophet won't reveal, Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from an un-named vault at Gringotts. For fifteen years, he has been in possession of a Gringotts Vault key that belonged to an orphaned infant after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and has been swindling the poor child's inheritance right under our very noses. Finally, after fifteen years, the child now teenager has found out about the theft and has taken it to court. In total, Albus Dumbledore has taken over 10 million Galleons from the poor child. Our anonymous source states that "Albus Dumbledore had planned on keeping the inheritance a complete secret from the heir and keeping that vault as his own. All Statements sent to the young man had never made it to him as someone had been taking them and kept him ignorant. "To read more about Albus Dumbledore's thieving ways, go to page four.'_

"How dare she!? Hermione yelled out. I'm going to write a complaint to the Prophet about slander!"

"That's wrong, Mione?" Ron asked. The newspaper was thrown at him as she stormed out. Ron looked at the paper and read it and also stormed out. "Mom! Have you read this Bloody Bull Shit the Prophet wrote about Dumbledore?!"

"Yes, Ron. The Professors and Aurors are going to the Prophet now to sort things out." Molly said, kindly.

"Good! They shouldn't be allowed to even print such lies!?" Ron grinded out and stomped up to his room to cool down a bit.

**The Day After…**

**_Albus Dumbledore Dark?_**

_Yesterday, after the publishing of the Daily Prophet, Albus Dumbledore came into the office and threatened everyone at the Prophet with death and torture if we did not retract yesterday's truths. He and many of his followers and associates came also. Is Albus Dumbledore Turning into the Next Dark Lord worst the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

t.b.c

**A/R(Authors Rambling if you must know. I made it up since I didn't know what to call what I'm doing. It's not a note so read at your own risk. It's my random thoughts and rambling about my own writing and whatever I've done to the story that I've both posted and not posted.):** Right now, I'm really nervous on how I portray my characters. Hermione doesn't seem smart enough and Ron seems to be angry all the time. And It's always bugging me how I can never seem to make Professor Snape say more than a few lines per scene. I want to make him talk more but I can't. I feel like i'm butchering his character by making him too quiet! And Dumbledore! I just feel like I'm making him to bland and without character.


	5. Important Notice!

Dear Readers,

Happy Thanksgiving!

This is, unfortunately, not a chapter. I have a few announcements to make so please read this.

I'm really sorry to say that there probably won't be any new updates for a while. I'm not even sure I can update a chapter by Christmas. Why not, you ask?

Well...truth, after I posted my last chapter, I started to write my next chapter but then I got into a small writer's block so I decided to start by re-reading the story to see if I could revise it. While reading it, I realized that it was terrible. It lacked the details and seemed to be too short so I completely revised a majority of it and managed to write past the point where I had my writer's block. Then I went back to try and edit it again and That's where I am now. I'm more or less done editing and in the process of finishing up chapter 4 but I won't be posting anything. I will be taking one more edit sweep. It's taking a while because I'm in college and there are a lot of essays, research papers, and exams to do. That and I'm self-beta-ing all my writing. It's coming by very slowly because I haven't had a homework free break so far.

That and I'm getting side tracked with all these ideas for other stories I could write. I'm still writing this and haven't lost interest in this. I'm really hoping to finish this story.

Anyways, I'm giving everyone a heads up on this. I'm probably going to take down every chapter when I re-posting the chapters.

I'm really sorry to everyone who likes or is following my story. I hop you're a bit appeased to know that the new chapters are longer than the previous ones though. Anyways...I'm hoping to actually finish my final revisions by Christmas but if I don't, you'll know that I may still be in the process of revisions.

Oh and If anyone has anything they want to see happen in the story or has any ideas, please be free to send me a review. I know I said I don't often read them but I do read them before I post a chapter. I might chose one of the ideas I read in a later chapter.

Sincerely,

Serenity Liridon


End file.
